


Valentine's Surprises and Birthday Presents

by LaPetiteMorteKitty



Series: KanoMomo/ShinKido Series [3]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Anal, Bondage, F/M, Light Bondage, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Valentine's Day, Vibrators, breif mentions of seto and mary, new years fic, valentines fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteMorteKitty/pseuds/LaPetiteMorteKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo was quiet lucky. Both her Birthday and Valentine's Day were on the 14th. This usually meant that things were super hectic and she was showered with gifts from admiring fans. But this year, she chose to take the day off and spend it with the person she cared the most about, Kano Shuuya. Little did he know, however, that she had made plans of her own for this day. After him embarrassing her in front of her mom, twice, she figured he deserved a little revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Surprises and Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

> ... This was actually done a week ago but I finally edited it today. Oops. Either way, enjoy this rather self indulgent fic.

An awkward month or so had passed since Christmas. While nothing wrong had happened, exactly… It was tense between the Kisaragi siblings.

 

It had all started Christmas morning, shortly after Kano’s failed attempt at sneaking out of the Kisaragi house without anyone seeing him. Momo was sure Shin had believed that Kano was just sleeping over. Until her mom had walked out.

 

“So, Momo dear, when did you plan on introducing your little house guest to me?”

 

Momo could feel Shin’s eyes glaring daggers at her. “Uhh…. “ She had to think for a second. She can’t be the only one going down for this. “Well, Shintaro was out seeing a girl last night!” Admittedly, she didn’t know who. It was probably Ayano. Kano had just said that her brother had no reason to judge her for being in a relationship because he was in one himself.

 

“Momo!” Shintaro let out a frustrated growl, before realizing he should be on the defensive now. “M-mom, I can explain…!”

 

“Now now, children, it’s alright. You can introduce me to your dates later. You have presents to open.” Both siblings were shocked at how calm their mother was being about this. They guessed it was because they were both fairly well grown up, but then it hit them. They needed to bring their dates over.

 

Momo had every right to be worried. Her boyfriend was Kano Shuuya. Kano. Shuuya. She’s heard the kind of comments her brother had made about him. He can easily come off as a creep if he’s not too careful. Adding this with the fact that her mom had heard them having sex, things were not boding well for Kano.

 

Shintaro was less worried about who it was that he was with. He loved Kido. He was proud to be dating her. But the very idea of having to come clean with everyone about who he was with made him anxious. Kano seemed to know but Momo didn’t. No one else in the Dan knew about him and Kido. Kido didn’t really want to tell people and he respected that. No one needed to know they were dating. … Except his Mom.

 

Technically, even when Shin had dropped out of school, they were both still teenagers so she had a right to know.

 

Christmas went by as expected, except for slight nerves. Shintaro got a brand new keyboard and some other computer accessories, and Momo got some new “interesting” games to try out. In the end, they both agreed that their significant others would come over on new years eve and meet their Mom. How much their dates would agree to this, they didn’t know.

 

The walk back to the hideout was long and silent Momo glanced anxiously at her scowling brother every so often but he never said a word. All it did was make her feel a little guilty. It wasn’t her fault, though. Kano was the one who wanted to be so loud. She’d just have to talk to him, and get to him before Shintaro unleashed pent up anger about him having slept with his sister. If he’d known how many times they’d done it by now, he would be much more than surprised.

 

Momo made the intelligent decision to enter the hideout first. She needed to buy as many seconds as possible before Shintaro could get to Kano. She was met happily by the sight of the Dan members, including an enthusiastic Kano jumping up when he saw her. “Merry Christmas, Kisaragi-chan!” He smiled, only to be surprised when Momo grabbed his wrist and lead him out of the room quickly. “Kisaragi?”

 

Momo closed the door behind them and let out a pathetic whining noise. “Kanooooooooo! How loud WERE we last night?” She looked at him disappointedly.

 

“Hmmmm, probably pretty loud. I wanted to make sure I could hear your beautiful voice, Momo-chan~” His smile lessened when he noticed the lack of one on her face. “What happened?”

 

She let out a groan. “My mom heard us last night…”

 

“... How much did she hear?” Kano questioned, as if that would have made it any better.

 

“I don’t know, probably all of it.” She sighed. “She knows I have a boyfriend now and that we had sex. Now she wants to meet you. This is all your fault, you know.” She shot a glare at him. “Also I’m pretty sure Onii-chan wants to kill you.”

 

“Well, what Shintaro thinks of me I will probably never be able to change. It’s not like I’ve done anything to him personally. He needs to get over this cause it’s your choice.” He smiled. “I’d never do anything that you didn’t agree to.”

 

“Kano, you’re missing the point completely. You need to introduce yourself to my mom.”

 

“Oh, I’m not worried about that. I mean, who wouldn’t trust such a nice, sweet caring person like me to take care of their daughter~” He smiled sweetly.

 

“Kano, do you even- forget it. Just make sure you don’t come off as a creep in front of mom, onii-chan, and his girlfriend.” This caught Kano’s attention.

 

“Wait, Shintaro-kun’s bringing his girlfriend to meet his mom too?”

 

“Yeah, I outed him when everyone was focusing on me. Don’t know who he’s dating, I just know that he’s got a girlfriend who he saw last night.” She glanced up and saw Kano trying to suppress some chuckles. “What?”

 

“O-oh nothing.” Kano managed to make himself stop laughing. Realizing that Kido would need to introduce herself as well amused him greatly. “But enough about that.” He pulled out a small box. “Merry Christmas, Momo, for real this time.”

 

“Oh, Kano...~” She took the box, unwrapping it. Unlike with the “gifts” last night, Momo opened the box to reveal a bracelet. It wasn’t anything super expensive, but it was beautiful with an orange gold chain and a few small pink diamonds. “Thank you, it’s beautiful.” As he fastened it around her wrist, she couldn’t help tearing up a bit.

 

“I thought you’d like it.” She smiled sweetly before pulling her into a hug. “I love you, Momo…” He kissed her cheek.

 

“I love you too, Shuuya.”

 

~*~

 

The next week went by fairly quickly. Momo spent a good amount of time reinforcing that Kano needed to be on his best behavior for her mom or else there might not be a relationship when it was over. Eventually Kano took her words to heart. He would try to present himself better than normal. He refused to take off his jacket, but he he donned a button down shirt he used to wear a few years ago and combed his hair to try to make it a little less scruffy. It didn’t work so well, but at least he was trying.

 

Momo had no idea how Kano could be so happy as they walked down the road towards her house. He skipped happily through the snow, smiling and laughing, making comments about wanting to make snow angels when they were done meeting with her mom. He always seemed so carefree and happy. She wouldn’t be able to know, but he was more genuinely happy around her than with anyone else. Still, seeing him smile like that gave her a warm feeling inside.

 

Eventually, they made it to the Kisaragi house. Momo opened the door and Kano walked in, following the familiar path to the living room, where he waved at the current guests on the couch. That was when Momo walked in and was surprised to see the identity of Shintaro’s girlfriend. “D-danchou!” Momo stared, confused.

 

“Ahhhhh, hey Kido~ I was looking forward to seeing you here today!” As Momo stared, Kano removed his winter coat, hanging it up on a coat hook.

 

“YOU KNEW?” There was a simultaneous shout from both females.

 

“Yeah, I mean, it was pretty obvious. Not like anyone ever asked me if I knew or not. But hey, as long as Onii-san and Danchou are happy, I’m not one to judge.” He smiled at Shintaro, emphasizing his point before sitting down on the couch with Momo. “So, Kido, how are you today?”

 

“How do you think, idiot? I’m nervous. Why aren’t you? You’re probably in more danger than me.”

 

“Oh, I know you’ll give me a good word, you’ve known me for years~”

 

“The exact reasons why I’m going to lie and pretend I don’t know you. “ She looked away.

 

“What, why?!” He frowned. “You always have my back in these things.”

 

She sighed. “Look, Kano, yes, I care a lot about you, but you’re going to have to do this on your own. I am fairly confident that I might be able to persuade Ms. Kisaragi to let me keep dating her son, but I am still unsure. You have dug yourself into a hole, letting yourself be found out sleeping with her daughter. Also, trust me, you wouldn’t want me to tell her about your past. I have to stand up for myself, and you have to as well.”

 

Kano whined. “Why wouldn’t I want you to use your experiences to paint me in a good light?” Kano’s answer came in the form of a whisper that made his face pale. “Y-yeah you don’t need to tell people about that… hehe…”

 

“Glad we have an understanding. As far as Ms. Kisaragi is concerned, we go to Momo’s high school. That’s it.”

 

“Fine…” He pouted, swinging his legs. ‘ _Alright, I can do this. I’m the master deceiver. I’m probably not the best that Momo could get by a long shot, especially with her fame, but I’m sure I can convince her mom I’m the right choice._ ’

 

Momo just stared at the floor. This could either go really well or be the end of her dating life until she moves out on her own. She was also a little confused at how Shintaro ended up with Kido. She thought that he’d have wanted to catch up with Ayano since he seemed so close to her. But then it hit her, he’d gone to a funeral for her with their mom. Ayano coming back would probably confuse and scare her. Who knows, maybe Shintaro really didn’t see Ayano in a romantic light after all. At least Kido seemed like a really nice person.

 

This just made Momo think about her own situation again. She knew Kano was a nice person with a heart of gold deep down, even if he was still a trickster at heart. But would her mom be able to see how much he cared liked she did? As she looked at her clasped hands, she saw the bracelet he’d given her, and felt better. Kano would be able to present himself well. She knew it.

 

Within the hour, the Kisaragi mom returned from her shopping trip. “Oh, nice to see you two actually showed up. I’ll be out there in a second, I just need to put these groceries away.” Those words sent Kano’s heart racing, but he wouldn’t show it. He could do this! He could win over Momo’s mom!

 

After about 15 minute of rustling bag noises and the opening and closing of cabinets, Ms. Kisaragi sat across from the couch, getting a good look at the two teens sitting before her. Kido sat up, pulling her hood down politely. Kano was just trying not to fidget in his chair. “So, you are the ones who are dating my children.” She was closely examining them, almost as if getting ready for an interrogation. Kano almost jumped when she finally spoke. “So, why don’t you introduce yourself, sweetie.” She was looking at Kido.

 

“Y-yes. My name’s Kido Tsubomi. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Kisaragi.” She stood up and bowed slightly.

 

“And how did you meet Shintaro?” She sipped at a glass of tea.

 

“Oh, I go to the local high school with your daughter, so I live in the neighborhood. I randomly met up with him when he was out a few months ago.

 

“And that would make you how old?” She wasn’t messing around.

 

“I’m 16, although I’ll be turning 17 on the 2nd.”

 

“Oh, then happy birthday, in case I don’t see you on the day.” That didn’t sound too promising.

 

“Well, thank you.” Kido sat back down, trying to hide her embarrassment

 

“And you, young man?”

 

Now was his time to shine. Kano would have to put his years worth of deception into the perfect act. He stood up slowly, pretty much curtsying. “Kano Shuuya, at your service. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kisaragi~” His smugness was showing, but it was just part of who he was. Momo had to hold herself back from facepalming. She was having flashbacks to when he first introduced her to the members of the Dan.

 

“Alright. And where do you know Momo from? Are you one of her fans?” She was trying to trap him, and he knew it.

 

“Ahah. Her status as an Idol had nothing to do with our relationship. We met at school and hooked up during the summer. I would never have thought she was a famous idol at first.”

 

“Oh, so you met during supplementary lessons?” Another sip of her tea.

 

“Yes, I’m not the best with school. Not the worst, but I decided to take these lessons to help give me the boost I need for those extra points.”

 

“Well, how wonderful for you then. You must be very studious.”

 

“Yes, very.” He smiled, sweetly, sitting back down.

 

“So, how old are you?”

 

“Ah, I am 16. My birthday is in May though, so I’ll be 17 when the 10th of that month rolls around.”

 

“Guess you’re a little bit younger than her, then. Her birthday is coming up so quickly, it’s so hard to believe that it’s almost that time of year again.”

 

“Yes, the 14th of February was it? I have it saved in my mental calendar. I wouldn’t miss it for the world~ Then again, Momo is pretty much my world.” Momo blushed at the comment. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for her.”

 

The mother went quiet for a bit. It was the most unnerving moment in Kano’s life. He could tell, just by the sheer amount of questions, that she was being harder on him than she was on Kido. She was deep in thought. Kano instinctively grasped Momo’s hand, getting a strong squeeze in return. The clock ticked by in silence. Until someone broke the silence.

 

“Well, I’ll give you kids this, you know how to present yourself.” Another break. “But… I’ll allow it.” There was the largest sigh of relief. “I can’t see any reason why you kids shouldn’t date. You seem to have your lives under control. I can see why you kids were drawn to each other. Now go on, the day is still young, go enjoy your new years eve.”

 

The teens bowed, thanking her for her approval. As they left she did stop them for a second. “Oh, one last thing. Shintaro, remember that talk we had a few years ago.” Shintaro responded with a nod and a roll of the eyes. “And… Shuuya was it? I probably don’t need to remind you, but my daughter is only 16 and still has her entire life ahead of her. If you aren’t careful and something happens to ruin those chances, her brother and I wouldn’t be very pleased with you.”

 

Kano shuddered. “Y-yeah, i’ll keep that in mind. B-bye, Ms. Kisaragi..! He quickly grabbed his coat and ran out of the room. He could handle Shintaro no problem, but her mom was intimidating. He’d make a note to go to the store again soon, just to be safe.

 

Outside, Kido was holding Shintaro’s hand as they both looked fondly at each other, finally feeling confident in admitting to everyone that they were a couple.

 

Kano, on the other hand, was tightly hugging Momo. “We did it! We can stay together!” Momo hugged him back, although lost her footing on some ice, making them both fall into a large snow pile. “W-well, I did say I wanted to make snow angels?” She glared at his smiling face but her features softened and she joined him in laughing, rolling off of him and into the snow.

 

~*~

 

It had now been a month and a half from that day. Exactly a month and a half, because it was Valentine’s Day. This day held a lot of meaning to Momo, because it was also her birthday. Years of working as an idol had made her used to the overly luxurious parties with hundreds of presents from adoring fans that she didn’t really need, so this year was a definite change of pace. She’d gotten away from that for the first time in a while, and managed to have a much smaller party with her friends at the hideout.

 

The only strange thing was, she couldn’t remember Kano being there. Kido had said that Kano had done the cooking, Kano had set up the decorations. Kano did this, Kano did that, but, for the life of her, she didn’t remember Kano being there at all. Everyone had gone out to do Valentine’s stuff, but Kano wasn’t there…

 

Momo had been preparing for this day. Considering she’d already gotten into a relationship with Kano, she bought a huge box of chocolates for him as a gift. However, she’d also made her own plans for this evening.

 

Vivid memories of Christmas eve stood out in her mind. Kano had managed to cause massive amounts of embarrassment for himself and her when he pulled his little stunt. He’d overlooked the fact that Momo was still living with her mother and outed their relationship prematurely as a result. So, with a little help from Takane with blackmailing of her brother, she managed to get access to a few 18+ sites and put together a surprise for Kano as well. If only she knew where he was…

 

_Ding dong!_

 

“Huh… someone at the door?” Who would ring the doorbell on an “abandoned” building. She walked hesitantly to the door, slowly opening it to reveal Kano standing there, wearing his button up shirt again, his hair combed with two red hair clips holding the long sidebang of hair out of his face. He’d probably borrowed them from Ayano. Ayano wasn’t at the party for a lot of it either… Was this why Kano missed her party? His arms were full of gifts like a large teddy bear, some flowers, and some chocolates.

 

“Momo-chan~! Happy Birthday! Sorry it took.. hmmf… so long..!” His grip was getting weak. “Please let me in and help..?” He chuckled while Momo took the flowers and bear out of his hands. They walked in and set everything down on the table.

 

“Kano… you didn’t have to get all of this for me.” She blushed, looking at the ever growing pile of gifts.

 

“Well, what did you expect me to do? It’s your birthday AND Valentine’s day after all. Again, sorry about missing the party… It was a lot of getting ready so I didn’t have time to make it back until now.” He looked to the side guiltily.

 

“Nono, don’t stress it, Kano. According to Kido you set all this up. It doesn’t matter that you didn’t make it to the actual party. All that matters is that you’re here now.” She smiled, pulling the box of chocolates out that she’d bought for him. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Shuuya.”

 

Kano’s eyes lit up at the sight of the box. It was a huge box. “Wow, Momo-chan. Thank you!” He took that moment to flop down on the couch. Now she could get a better look at him. He’d also put on nice pants and was wearing loafers instead of his normal boots. He started popping chocolates into his mouth. “Mmmmmm… Delicious!” He was almost half way done with box before he knew it. “You know, I still feel bad about missing the celebration, Momo. I should have gotten the gifts yesterday and gotten here faster today. I really should make it up to you.”

 

Those words were the exact thing she needed to hear. She walked over to the table and pulled a box out from under it. “Well…. I guess there is one thing you can help me with…”

 

Kano perked up and looked over. “Yeah, what would that be? You know I’d do anything to make you happy, Momo-chan~” It was then that the box was dropped in his lap. “Huh?” He shook it. “Another gift? You really shouldn’t have. Today is your day.” It was when he actually opened the box.

 

Inside the box were some sex toys. There was a gag, some familiar fuzzy handcuffs, a vibrating dildo, and the very familiar small vibrating egg. “W-wow, Momo, you want me to…” He then noticed the harness on the dildo. “Oh… OH.” He blushed. Momo, had planned this? His Momo?! “You mean you want to..?”

 

“Well, if you aren’t comfortable with it…” She coyly glanced away, a small smile on her face.

 

Kano was faced with a tough decision. On one hand, it was his ass, on the other hand, it was Momo’s birthday. “Oh, what the hell, I guess I do owe you one~” He was still internally screaming. “Then, my room, I’m guessing?”

 

“Yeah, it’s only fair. And if anyone comes home, guess you’ll just have to hope they can’t hear you~” She smiled happily, Kano was getting a taste of his own medicine.

 

“Alright, I guess I’ll lead the way.” He jumped to his feet, handing the box back to her. He was honestly surprised that she’d kept the vibrator and cuffs. He wondered if she’d ever used it without him around. This idea started to get to him as he blushed. Just great, now if she looked closely, she’d see that he’d gotten a little hard without her having laid a finger on him. If only he could do that now...

 

He opened the door to his bedroom, still a bit shocked that she was being this forward about her intentions. She set the box to the side while he sat on his bed. “Well, it’s your birthday, have at me~” He smiled, holding his hands above his head in happy submission.

 

Momo seated herself next to Kano on his bed, placing a hand on his chest as she leaned in for a kiss. Soft lips met in a sweet innocence that they both knew wouldn’t last. It’d been nearly two months since they’d had any alone time together. It wouldn’t take too much for the passion to take over. Kano’s hands moved behind her neck to pull himself closer. Her other arm wrapped around his waist as their breathing became heated. The slow, gentle kisses became hotter and rougher, leading to lip biting until Momo’s tongue pressed its way into Kano’s moist warmth.

 

Muffled moans slipped out as she explored his mouth. When Momo opened her eyes to look at him, Kano was blushing madly. This seemed so unlike him. He always came off as very calm and collected when they made-out normally, but this time, his expression was more akin to a dog in heat. And she was doing this to him? The thought amazed her.

 

Momo’s hand slid up, fingers fiddling with each of the buttons on his shirt until it popped loose. She caressed the soft muscles of his chest, ghosting over his nipple, a gasped moan escaping from her partner. It was now that she removed the arms from around her waist and pinned them above his head as she pushed him down on the bed. She giggled lightly, trailing careful pecks along his jawline, eventually reaching his neck. As she playfully attacked his neck, Kano found himself letting out moans. He attempted to contain them, but it was no use. He was at her mercy and rightfully didn’t care. He’d make today as special for her as possible.

 

The hand on his chest began pushing off his coat and shirt all in one go. He managed to lift himself up enough to pull them off. However, without first groaning “M-Momo…” in his girlfriend’s ear in response to her suckling the sensitive flesh of his collarbone. He was sure that would leave a bruise. She wasn’t messing around.

 

“Kano~” she mewled, “turn around, please.” She crawled off of him and he complied without a word, kneeling and exposing his bare back to her. She ran her nails down his spine to the small of his back, holding back a noise that sounded like a faint whimper. She chuckled faintly and fastened the cuffs on his wrists, behind his back. She positioned herself at his back, he could feel her breasts pressing against him as she reached around his body, tweaking his nipples. “Open up~”

 

The sensation he got when she toyed with his pert nubs caused him to let out a loud, long groan. No one had ever touched him there before. The groan was cut short when a black ball was popped into his mouth and a secured with a belt. “Mmmm!” He tried calling out to her, but it was no use, he was now gagged. Saliva dripped down his chin as his now forced agape mouth salivated. She angled his head so he could see himself in the vanity mirror across the room. The sight of himself in such a state caused his blush to deepen.

 

The hand guiding his head started to move down, down from his neck, to his stomach, to the waistband of his pants. He wiggled as she unbuckled his belt, tossing it to the floor. She pulled off his loafers and tugged the pants off him, pushing him face first into the bed in the process. Kano could no nothing more than wiggle, blush, and make muffled sounds. “Mmmph!” She flipped him over and a hand ran over the bulge in his pants. He groaned, rubbing against her touch as she stroked him through the fabric. He could feel his precum starting to leak as she skillfully touched exactly where she knew would make him buck against her.

 

Eventually her fingers hooked around the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down, releasing his throbbing member from its fabric prison. It bounced out before flopping there. “Oh, I can tell you were turned on a lot earlier than this, naughty, naughty Shuuya~” His face turned beet red and he groaned as she started to pump his erect member. “You’re enjoying this a lot, aren’t you?” Since his muffled grunts were unintelligible, he settled for nodding. “Good, now, how about I give you a little show~”

 

She laid him down on the bed, facing in her direction. He stared at her, amazement in his eyes as ran her hands down her own body, caressing her own curves as she reached towards her hoodie, pulling it slowly over her head. This was a strip tease and he knew it. He could feel his cock pulsate as her breast fell from the removed hoodie, bouncing slightly. She watched where his eyes trailed. Her hands fondling her own breasts before repeating the earlier process, removing her shirt. Her breasts were barely contained by a frilly, dainty, red satin bra with white lace trim. Her hands journeyed lower, rubbing her slit through her pants. “Nnngh… Ahh…!” She pulled her own belt loose, allowing her pants to drop, revealing a matching pair of panties.

 

She sat down on the bed in front of him, one hand reaching in her bra and toying with a nipple, while the other teased herself by sliding in under the panties. “Ooooh, Ahh! I bet you wish you were doing this to me… d-don’t yo--AH!” Kano nodded rapidly, saliva pooling on the bed from his mouth on the gag. “Ahhh… maybe you’ll get to… hnnng… after I’m… d-done with you..!” She pulled her own bra loose, letting her boob bounce before the deceiver’s eyes, taunting him. He could see liquids dripping from her panties, starting to drop on the bed sheets. She crawled over to him. “You ready to move on...~?” He nodded his head so quickly that the hair clips nearly flew off. How did Momo even know how to do these things? Had she been reading from Mary’s dojinshi collection? No matter how she knew it, he couldn’t help but find her more attractive every minute.

 

It was at this point she undid her bra, tossing it to the side. Her panties were the next to go, revealing the moist lips that Kano was dying to tease. But Kano was in no position to tease anyone. Momo made the move herself, bringing the vibrator and harness dildo back with her, along with a rather large bottle of lube. How much did she think she needed?! Kano’s mind was taken off that as soon as he saw her, taking the small egg shaped object and rubbing it against her wet lower lips. She bit her lip as the cold plastic rubbed against her clit. “Hhhh…” She pushed it inside of herself, shivering. It was now when she took the harness. It served a double purpose, keeping the vibrator inside of her while also holding the rather large toy in front of her. With the pull of a few straps, she was ready

 

She flipped over Kano, pressing him face down into the bed until she supported his head on some pillows. She started rubbing the tip against his tight entrance. “Alright, just making sure, you’re still okay with this, right?” Kano attempted to look over his shoulder, and nodded, although he still felt a little tense. He couldn’t figure out what cause Momo to plan all this out. There had to be a reason for it. She was always the pruder of the two of them. What could he have done to make her want to shove things in his ass? As the sound of lube being squirted onto the plastic device was heard, he remembered.

 

It had to be for Christmas Eve. Kano had overlooked the fact that her mother was home and it was his fault that they got caught. Momo was still upset about that? It was a bit embarrassing but she planned all of this because of that? He would be put into a position where he would experience extreme pleasure and maybe moan loud enough that the entire Dan could hear them, embarrassing himself more than her. He thought this was a little overkill. He’d have to get back at her for this. After all, Valentine’s day is when the girl is supposed to treat the guy.

 

His thoughts were once again caught when he felt the object pushing against him again, now and a bit colder. “Mmmm…!” He could feel it forcing its way in. “MmmmmMMMM…” Slowly, it pressed through the ring of muscle into his warm inside, and Kano let out a muffled scream. “MMMMMMMMMPH!”

 

The device was at least 3 inches into him as he wiggled and squirmed. It didn’t feel bad at all, but the sensation of having something inside that hole that _wasn’t poop_ was weird. He wiggled his ass in the air, trying to get used to the sensation, when he remembered. The dildo had a remote. Oh shit.

 

The remote was attached to one side of the harness and Momo started to push the control up, causing Kano to fidget as it shook around inside of him. This was certainly an experience he never thought he’d have. “Calm down, Shuuya, we’re just getting started~” There was a muffled whimper as she started to pull out, almost removing it, only to thrust back in with great force, pushing it deeper and eliciting even louder moans from the blonde below her. She could see his hands balling up into fists as she shoved the object deeper and deeper inside of him. She flipped the switch on her own vibrator up, causing the egg to shake rapidly inside of her. This was going to be fun.

 

Kano was reduced to pleasured moans as his girlfriend took him from behind. Every single thrust left him shivering and wanting more. The device kept getting closer and closer to something he’d only heard about through the internet. He knew that he had some kind of sweet spot in his anal canal, and it was only a matter of time before she got to it. He bit down on his gag, drool staining his pillow as his voice was reduced to nothing more than a string of “Mmmmm! Mmmph! Ahhpf! Hnnng!” This experience was extremely surreal.

 

And as predicted, giving her a few more moments, he felt the toy collide with something deep inside of him. It was like a wave of pleasure that overwhelmed every sense he had. His vision flashed and he let out a loud “AAAAAAAAAH!” before laying on the pillows, panting. His cock twitched, wanting more. “Ooooh, you like that..?” Momo was grinning down at him, one hand on his hip, while the other was at the control. “Well… have some… more!” She cranked up the power on the dildo, having it vibrate uncontrollably in his ass. Every single time she thrusted, he was getting hammered in his sweet spot. His groans were uncontained and wild, only softened slightly by the gag in his mouth.

 

Watching him buck back against her, craving for more pleasure, she reached forward, pumping his dick in rhythm with her thrusts. She could hear Kano moaning loudly as she moaned along, eventually ramming into his prostate and squeezing his cock, causing him to cum all over the bed sheets while she squirted on the bed and harness.

 

After half a minute of deep breathing and panting, Momo pulled out, removing the ball gag from Kano’s mouth. “So… how’d that feel..?”

 

Kano was panting, his legs still shaking from the experience. “It was… unreal…” He looked over at her through his tousled bangs. “Can you get these cuffs off me now… please..?”

 

She nodded, undoing the cuffs and then laying back a moment, removing the harness and setting it, and the vibrating egg, off to the side.

 

Kano admired his girlfriend for a moment. Her skin was glistening in the dim light, her heated deep breathing finally leveling out, and the extreme amount of wetness between her legs. She looked so beautiful like this, so… vulnerable… He wanted to play with her more.

 

He eyed the cuffs, just laying out on the bed for anyone to use, and then back at Momo. He might regret this in the morning, but with this sight before him, he couldn’t resist. “Hey… Momo..?” He tried to play weak to get her to come closer, hiding the fuzzy cuffs behind his back.

 

“Yes, Shuuya?” She was nearly in range. Just a few more inches and…

 

“Got ya!” He pounced on her, cuffing her hands behind her back in one fell swoop, her pulling at the cuffs as he chuckled.

 

“K-kano! What ar-- MMPH!?” He popped the gag in her mouth, fastening it quickly. “Mmmph!” She wiggled in his arms.

 

“Oh, come on, Momo-chan? Did you think that I wouldn’t pick up on this? You were trying this out because of Christmas. Trying to pull the exact same thing on me that I did I on you. You were hoping to humiliate me with the dan around? I’m hurt.” He put on his usual fake pout. “That’s not very fair, Momo-chan. Shouldn’t I get a chance to make you moan uncontrollably?” She glared at him, pouting, but nodded regardless. “Thanks, I really appreciate it~” He kissed her cheek, picking his belt up off the floor. “But, I can’t have you sneaking away~ Let me see here...” A playful grin crossed his face as wrapped the leather strap around her legs and fasten it, making her pretty much unable to move. “You look beautiful, my love~” She blushed, struggling against the restraints, earning a slight chuckle from him. “Just excuse me one moment…”

 

Momo watched Kano picking up the harness and walking to the bathroom. She could hear water running for a bit before he came out. He was holding the dildo in his hand. “Alright, nice and clean~” Momo was a bit concerned about how he was looking at her, but it was all answered when he walked back. “So, you like strap-ons, huh?” He was looking in between her legs, she was starting to catch on. “So, how about you try it~” He chuckled, pressing the tip against her entrance. “Get ready~” He pushed the object in past her lips, earning himself a loud, muffled, moan. “Ahhhh, I thought that’d feel good! I cleaned it just for you~” He fastened the straps, making it so the harness would hold the toy inside of her. “Hehehehe. That look is nice on you~” She glared at him, trying to adjust herself when she heard a buzzing and let out another muffled moan. He turned on the vibrations. “Bet that feels much better than that egg toy did. Thank you for buying this for me~” He chuckled, watching her squirm.

 

Momo groaned weakly. Her pussy was still in a state of recovery, but could feel her pleasure slowly mounting again. “Mmmmm…” She could just see Kano eying her body, blushing at how he could see her in such a state. With her legs tied together, she wasn’t getting anywhere.

 

Kano was licking his lips, rubbing his half flaccid member. “Ooooh… ahhh… You look nice like this, Momo-chan~ We should try bondage more often… hnnng.” It took a little effort, but he his hard-on returned. “Now, may I~?”

 

Momo stared between Kano and where he was looking. She realized what Kano was asking. She would be shocked, but she’d literally asked him the same thing about an hour earlier. She only could nod slightly, letting out another moan at the vibrations inside of her.

 

He was kind enough to give Momo the same treatment she gave him, letting her head rest on a pillow so it wasn’t face first into the bed. Kano smiled, pulling out the oversized bottle of lube, seriously where did she buy some of this stuff? Now was not when to question it. He just squirted some of the liquid on his dick and spread it around with his hand.

 

He moved her to her hands and knees, spreading her cheeks with his hands. “Alright, I’m going in.” He looked at her small hole with a smile, happy that she was the one who brought this up first. To say that he hadn’t been considering anal would be a flat out lie on his behalf, but now he could try it with no regrets or worries. His hand placed itself on her ass while his other one positioned his lubricated cock at her rear entrance. With one swift movement, he pressed it into her ass.

 

Momo let out a loud groan, the sound smothered by the gag in her mouth. She took a moment to adjust to the size. She wasn’t quite used to anything that size or hardness inside her butt before. “Mmmmph.”

 

Meanwhile, Kano was biting his lower lip in pleasure, she was a lot tighter back there than she was in her pussy. He let out a low pleasured groan and waited until Momo relaxed her walls so he could move. “You… ready…?” He received a nod from her and he continued, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in, mirroring the moves she used on him earlier.

 

Kano would admit he liked their anal time better this way. Not because he was on top, but just because It was just them, skin on skin, not relying on toys to make them feel better, although that vibrator did amuse him. As soon as he remembered it, he gripped the remote, turning it up even further, earning more moans as she writhed beneath him.

 

He placed a hand on her hip for leverage, lightly pulling her back into his every thrust getting deeper inside of her. Her moans were music to his ears so much so that he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t keep her gagged like this. It wasn’t fair for either of them at this point in his eye. He pulled the strap loose, getting a pleasured whimper from her. “B-better.. hnng!”

 

Momo nodded before pretty much screaming a moan from Kano pushing rather deeply into her. Sure there wasn’t a sweet spot in there, but it didn’t mean it wouldn’t still feel good. And now that he’d removed the gag, Kano would be able to hear exactly how good she felt. He didn’t care that he was in the Dan hideout, he didn’t care who came home and heard them. He wasn’t ashamed at all.

 

Kano kept pushing up the control for the vibrator, hearing the sweet moans from Momo until she couldn’t hold herself back anymore. “AhhhhhHHHHH! Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuyaaaaaaaaa!” Her knees buckled  as she squirted and she fell to the bed, Kano making a last few thrusts before releasing inside of her.

 

Kano pulled out, looking at the work he’d done. The white cream oozed from her ass and her own ejaculate was dripping on the bed sheets. Kano’s bed wasn’t going to be clean any time soon so he’d just have to put up with the mess. He chuckled. “I’ll take responsibility for the mess this time…” He pulled the thick object out from his partners vagina, turning it off, and uncuffing her arms before pulling her into a hug. “Hey, was that alright?”

 

Momo smiled at him and nodded back. “Y-yeah… that was pretty great.” She planted a kiss on his cheek, curling further into his arms. “Thanks for playing along...”

 

Kano pulled the covers over her. “Shhhh… any time…” He kicked the toys onto the floor, not even caring if anyone would come in and see them. “Happy Birthday, Momo-chan....~” He returned her earlier kiss with a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Shuuya…” She said, before nodding off with her head against his chest.

 

“Yeah… happy Valentine’s Day…”

 

~*~

 

Outside in the living room, Seto finally removed his hands from Mary’s ears. They had been there for about 30 minutes. “Yeah… this is fine…. just…just  fine…”

 

 


End file.
